When you forget about her
by Wishing4MyWonderland
Summary: ... don't you dare start remembering me. Because deep down she knew he would forget her, just not so very soon. Rose/Ten, Rose/Ten2, Rose/Nine, Rose/Eleven  if you squint , River/Eleven. R and R! Rated T for paranoia. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.


A/N: All because of a quote I found that allowed plot bunnies to attack me. I DO NOT HATE RIVER! This entire snippet relays that I actually like River, quite a bit. I just thought, randomly, that- wow. How spiteful and betrayed would Rose feel if she knew how quickly he'd turned his back on her? God, that would be absolutely awful (we all know how that feels…). Hence forth!

When you forget about her…

Don't you dare start remembering me.

Sure, I bet she's pretty. I bet her hair glistens with that natural shine that mine always lacked. Maybe you play with it and never even stop to remember that that used to be me.

Hey, I'll wager she's smart. Smart as a whip, asking all the right questions exactly when you need them, doesn't that ring a bell? You used to say I did that. But you wouldn't remember that either, would you.

Is she clever? She's probably clever. She probably saves herself and saves you too, with machines and intelligence. We used to joke about how clever people- like us- were so vain. But she isn't vain, is she? Probably not, she probably thinks humbly of herself, never stopping to look in the mirror and sigh with content.

Can she make you laugh? Not like we used to laugh, full of innocence and new life, but still. Do you toss your head back and chuckle as she shamelessly flirts? Do your eyes still glint the way they used to, the way they used to when you looked at me? Or is it more, not a fondness or tenderness, but a fierce appreciation of her in all her splendor.

I crossed parallel worlds to find you, only to be sent back to the same square one I had used five years of my life to avoid. When she comes back, no matter her deeds, you'll open your arms and let her in.

Right?

But…

Can she spend hours in front of a mirror, straining for your mere notice because she loves you **that** much and you barely look at her? I used to do that, every day, waking up early just to put an extra bounce in my hair. Then when you finally, **finally** looked at me the way I wanted you to it was too late.

I bet it's never too late with her.

You used to say I was smart in my own way. I wasn't a genius, I didn't have degrees or pedigrees or anything that marked people to be Cambridge scholars. Oh, I loved you for that. You made me feel beautiful and smart and, to use your own argument against you, fantastic. Every expectation (or lack therein) that people had of me disappeared when we ran and ran.

Rose would know, that's what you told Martha. Rose was clever, Rose would know, Rose would say exactly the right thing right now. You said I was lost, you missed me.

Fat lot of good that did, in the very end.

I still miss your hugs. He's still here, with me, the clone, but I stand by what I said. He's not you.

And now that I look down on you, joking with her as if she's all that has ever matter, all I can think is 'thank God for that'.

You're different now, so different. You show your emotions, wear a bowtie, and you're just so different.

After all these years- almost seven can you believe it?- I've learned something about you. In the end, when you change, you forget about us. We become a fading, distant regret that you may or may not care to remember, but it doesn't matter, you never dwell on it. Any time a mention of us comes up, you shoot it down because you have that lucky chance to do what none of us ever can.

You can forget us.

And with all of your superior Time Lord biology, you do. You let us drift away in your memories.

You will forget her someday. She'll do what we all do. She'll sob and scream and beg for you to come back but you won't.

I forgive you for making me-letting me- fall so hopelessly in love with you that I still need you like my heart needs to beat.

I cannot and will not forgive you for forgetting me like I was never there.

So do this for me. Just this, nothing else, just this one thing.

When you forget about her….

Don't you **dare** start remembering me.

A/N: Ah, spiteful Rose is spiteful. I just hated how soon he got up and forgot about her. That hurt me as a Rose/Doctor shipper. Please remember, I do not hate River. I like River. She is pretty/smart/clever/kind/selfless like I said. I am reflecting how I thought **Rose** would feel. Review, let me know how it was! No flames… they hurt….


End file.
